Blast From the Past
Blast from the Past is episode number 8.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. It is the second episode to be written by Mark Zaslove. HTF Episode Description Building a time machine to change the past creates a deadly future for Sniffles! (Part 1) Sniffles’ stitch in time reveals something oddly familiar… (Part 2) Sniffles builds a time machine to fix the past and creates a deadly future. (DVD) Plot Sniffles walks into his living room with some milk and cookies and he sets them on a table. A TV can be seen playing a movie with a DeLorean shown, speeding then vanishing through time. Sniffles rewinds the movie he's watching to catch the part he missed, but he accidentally knocks over and breaks his glass of milk upon ' new time machine.]]reaching for it. Seeing the movie rewinding, Sniffles gets an idea. He gets to work welding a lawn mower motor onto his washing machine, adding a few additional items, and in the end he has invented a time machine. He goes back in time to before the glass broke and exits the washer triumphantly, which is standing over a mysterious pool of blood. Before Sniffles can enjoy his snack and watch the rest of the movie, however, Lumpy runs in the room, urgently telling Sniffles to follow him. At a nearby park, Toothy sits on the ground by the slide, holding his broken arm and crying while Cuddles and Giggles try to comfort him. Sniffles decides his new invention can fix the situation. As he goes back in time, he discovers that Toothy had fallen face-first onto the ground after going down a slide which slopes upwards. Everything starts rewinding and when enough time has passed, Sniffles exits the time machine, hammers down the end of the slide until it's flat, and hides in the bushes to observe the outcome. Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy frolic back onto the playground, holding hands, unaware of what Sniffles had done. Everybody splits up to play on various equipment, Toothy obviously going to the slide. He slides down again, but, since Sniffles flattened the end of the slide out, he flies forward at a fast speed. He ends up flying through Lumpy, impaling him through the back and killing Lumpy and (possibly) himself. The sight of this makes Cuddles and Giggles and Lumpy dying at the same time. This would happen again later on.]]gasp in horror, and Sniffles realizes his mistake. He goes back in time once again, but this time, he dismantles the slide by cutting it into pieces and throws them into a dumpster. Lumpy and the kids once again frolic into the playground, and Toothy acts all curious to where the slide went, while a happy and tranquil Sniffles watches. Elsewhere, by the seesaw, Cuddles beckons Lumpy over to play with him. Lumpy hops on, but the seesaw doesn't move. He pushes his body down on it, when suddenly, the handle breaks off, and the peg impales through Lumpy's body, breaking his spine out of his body. Sniffles turns the clock back again and oils the seesaw so that it moves. Once more, the group happily enters the playground and Cuddles calls Lumpy to the seesaw. This time, however, when Lumpy leaps onto the seesaw, Cuddles is launched into space where he is frozen and then shattered to pieces by a passing satellite. Sniffles turns back the clock, and once more Lumpy launches Cuddles upwards, but this time he flies into the open door of a passing plane. We see that Sniffles is piloting it, and he lands the plane on the playground near the swings. Giggles, playing on the swings, marvels at the plane, until the air given off by the engines of the plane pushes her back. She flies into a dumpster, where she emerges unharmed. Unfortunately, the dumpster is picked up by a garbage truck and Giggles is crushed when the back door begins closing. Sniffles gets frustrated and decides to try drastic measures. He goes way back in time, now in prehistoric times. A prehistoric ant and a prehistoric Sniffles watch as Sniffles does some measurements and plants a few acorns in specific areas of the ground. On his way back to the time machine, watches his trees rapidly grow.]]he sees a prehistoric ant and eats it. After Sniffles leaves, the prehistoric Sniffles does likewise to the prehistoric ant on his shoulder, enjoying the taste. Back in the present, Sniffles ties a net between the two trees that grew where Sniffles planted the acorns. Once more, the events happen in place. As Giggles flies off the swings, she bounces off the net and flies back into the swings, twirling around the bar until she is crushed by the chains. Sniffles, now fed up with the task of keeping everyone safe, cuts down the trees and dismantles all the playground equipment. With that, he drives the broken playground equipment to the dump as the gang once more frolics onto the scene. They are saddened to see that all the playground equipment is gone, but Lumpy spots a merry-go-round behind some bushes (thus starting the events of Spin Fun Knowin' Ya). The kids get on and Lumpy pushes them, but they shout they want to go faster. Happy to oblige, Lumpy begins pushing the merry-go-round as fast as he can. Toothy ends up losing his grip and flies into a tree, where he breaks his back. The bar that Giggles is holding onto then breaks off and she flies away. Her body is cut in half by a nearby .]]tree stump, and her chest is then impaled by the bar that flew off. Cuddles, now screaming and holding on for dear life, flies off the merry-go-round when his hands get torn off by the force. He ends up flying through the engine of the plane that Sniffles parked earlier, getting shredded in a bloody mess. Lumpy, not realizing what happened, stops pushing the merry-go-round when he runs out of breath. He sees Cuddles' hands still holding onto the bar of the merry-go-round and, realizing what happened, whistles and walks away, pretending not to notice. Back at Sniffles' house, he is finally about to enjoy his hard-earned glass of milk. His time machine appears above his head, however, and crushes him as it falls to the floor, causing a pool of blood to form beneath it (thus explaining why the pool of blood was there before). Sniffles' past self gets out and is about to enjoy his milk when Lumpy comes in and frantically tells him to follow him to the playground, repeating the episode all over again. They leave the house, and Sniffles' milk remains on the table, untouched. Moral "Time heals all wounds!" Deaths #Sniffles unknowingly crushes his time duplicate. #Toothy dies twice: ##Lower half skinned, after impaling Lumpy. ##He flies off a merry-go-round and slams into a tree, breaking his back. #Lumpy dies twice: ##He is impaled by Toothy, who flies off a slide. ##He is impaled on the handle of a seesaw, forcing his spine out of his back. #Cuddles dies twice: ##He flies into space, freezes, and is shattered by a passing satellite. ##He flies through the engine of a plane and is shredded to pieces. #Giggles dies thrice: ##She is crushed by a garbage truck. ##She is crushed by the spinning chains of a swing set. ##She is cut in half when she flies into a tree stump and impaled through the chest by a metal bar. #A prehistoric lizard/dinosaur is crushed by Sniffles' time machine. #Two prehistoric ants are eaten by Sniffles and the prehistoric Sniffles. #Prehistoric Sniffles presumably died since his scene is thousands of years before the rest of the episode. (Debatable, since he may have been frozen in ice like Cro-Marmot) (Permanent) #All of the deaths get repeated in an eternal timeloop. Injuries *Prior to the episode, Toothy breaks his arm at first when a slide directs him over Lumpy's head. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' ('''0 if one counts all of the time deaths and all of them '''if you count the timeloop keeping them alive.) * Amount of dead main characters: '''3 (5''' if one counts all of the time deaths and '''none if you count the timeloop keeping them alive.) * Total: 40% (0% if one counts all of the time deaths and 100% if you count the timeloop keeping them alive.) Destruction #Sniffles accidentally breaks a glass of milk. #Sniffles dismantles a slide and later all of the equipment at the playground. #Cuddles' slippers shatter when they are frozen and hit by a satellite. #Sniffles chops down two trees. #One of the merry-go-round's poles gets broken. #Cuddles' slippers are shredded by a plane engine. #The engine of the plane might be ruined when Cuddles flies into it. Goofs #Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy all have more of a co-starring role. #At first when Sniffles reverses the movie, the machine on the TV has just reversed before it sped up to flames. When Sniffles looks at the TV after spilling his milk, the TV hasn't reversed passed that time yet. # At one point while Sniffles constructs his time machine, his pocket protector is lower on his body. #The first time Sniffles uses his time machine, the glass of milk can be seen returning to the table (or "falling in reverse") without Sniffles on the couch spilling it, but every time it's used after that, Sniffles can be seen. #The time travel in this episode is severely flawed. Firstly, when Sniffles goes back to before he spilled the milk the first time, he should meet his past self but doesn't. Also, changing time would cause numerous paradoxes, as each time he changes something he is technically leaving his past self no reason to change anything in the first place. #When Sniffles is crushed by the time machine, you can hear him screaming and "crushing" noises. However, when this happened before, you just hear the "thud" of the time machine landing. #When Sniffles crushed himself at the beginning of the episode, that might have caused other versions of Sniffles to cease to exist. #At first, when Sniffles had not spilled his glass of milk and was watching his movie, Lumpy didn't appear, but after Sniffles first used the time machine, he did. #When Sniffles takes off his goggles, his pocket protector disappears. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Sniffles is using the time machine, he appears right before Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy come in. He seems to have enough time to fix the problem before they come in. #When Toothy is shown sliding down the slide in reverse, Lumpy is standing next to the slide, watching Toothy fly over his head. After Sniffles changes the past, however, Lumpy is standing further away from the slide and has his back to Toothy. #For most of the episode, Sniffles' pocket protector stays on the right side of his chest, but when Sniffles uses his time machine on the park the first time his pocket protector switched to the left side of his chest when he climbs out of the time machine. It switches back to the right when he pulls out a mallet to bang on the slide and stays there for the rest of the episode. #Sniffles' position changes from behind the slide to next to the slide the first time he goes back in time. #The first time Sniffles uses the time machine in the park, he leaves the machine on the middle of it. However, it disappears when Lumpy and the others got there, and Sniffles wasn't shown moving it. #After Sniffles removes the slide, it reappears after Lumpy gets impaled by the seesaw handlebar. #There are drops of oil visible on the fulcrum of the seesaw after Sniffles finishes lubricating it. However, it disappears when Cuddles and Lumpy arrive there. #The first time Cuddles asked Lumpy to sit on the seesaw, Lumpy simply went there and jumped on it. However, the times after that, Lumpy sprinted and leaped onto the seesaw. #Similar to Lumpy in From Hero to Eternity, Cuddles should not have been able to scream in space, due to the lack of air molecules in space. #If one pauses at the right time and that he or she pays attention to details, they can see 9 frozen eyeballs when Cuddles shatters in space. #The trees Sniffles planted in prehistoric times grew in length, but the ones in the background never grew, they just remained the same size. #When Sniffles chops the tree down his pupils are facing each other. #If Sniffles undid all of his actions near the end of the episode, the plane that Sniffles used to save Cuddles shouldn't have been there. # There are a couple goofs reappearing from the original Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: ## Even though Giggles flew away with one of the merry-go-round's poles, all four poles are present when Lumpy stops. ## Cuddles' severed hands don't appear until the merry-go-round comes to a complete stop. ## Considering how outstretched Cuddles and Toothy were when they were getting spun around, they should have hit Lumpy, but they never did. #When Cuddles was shredded by engine of plane, his scream still heard. #At the end of the episode when Sniffles is crushed by himself, this is shown to be after he has failed and Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy have all died, but Lumpy comes over to the past Sniffles (who has crushed his future self) for help, which, at least at the beginning of the episode, was for Toothy injuring his arm. ##However, time in this episode could be constantly changing (because of time travelers such as Sniffles) rather than be in a loop that always returns to what the timeline was originally. #When Lumpy first goes to Sniffles, he takes his goggles off after Lumpy is done talking. However, at the end of the episode, he takes his goggles off as Lumpy is talking. #Sniffles' pocket protector goes in the order from left to right: red, purple, blue. It changes to blue, purple, and red numerous times throughout the episode. Paradox The entirety of the episode is wrought with logical inconsistencies. This is a normal thing for stories involving Time Travel, however, here, the issues are more prominent than other works. * If Sniffles rewound time to before his glass had broken, he would've crushed himself. While the viewers are initially lead to believe this, it is later revealed that Sniffles is crushed after Giggles, Toothy, and Cuddles died on the Merry-Go-Round, meaning that he went forward in time, which means that the glass repaired itself, which is completely illogical. * If it is to be believed that Sniffles went back in time to repair his glass of milk, then by crushing himself, he would have erased his future self and the time machine from existence. Likewise, he would've been crushed well before the milk broke in the first place. * There are several points where multiple copies of Sniffles exist at the same time, which would negate his existence altogether. * Sniffles going back into the prehistoric era and eating an ant could have caused the war between the two species, meaning several of his previous deaths could have been completely averted had he not decided to eat the ant on the branch. Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Behind the Eight Ball Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2006 Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Killed Again Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by Mark Zaslove Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff